


Chestnuts Roasting -- Jilly [ By the Fire]

by goddess_of_time_and_magic



Series: 13 Days of GA (2020) [2]
Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: 13DaysofGA2020, 13daysofGA, Christmas Fluff, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter, Yuletide, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_of_time_and_magic/pseuds/goddess_of_time_and_magic
Summary: PROMPT: by the fireRATING: GeneralSUMMARY:While celebrating Yule, Billy decides to roast some chestnuts for the first time and Jay finds it humorous.
Relationships: Billy Tolley & Jay Wasley, Billy Tolley/Jay Wasley
Series: 13 Days of GA (2020) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053767
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Chestnuts Roasting -- Jilly [ By the Fire]

_"Chestnuts roasting on an open fire_

_Jack Frost nipping at your nose_

_Yuletide carols being sung by a choir_

_And folks dressed up like Eskimos."_

* * *

Jay sat at the kitchen island; his hands plucked at the Yule wreath he was creating, finishing tying some mistletoe to the base. He heard his boyfriend curse and he looked up, watching as Billy Tolley jumped as the chestnuts he was roasting popped. It sounded like small gunshots and Billy was startled by the shell breaking. Jay laughed and rolled his eyes, freezing his work on their Yule wreath.

He stood up and walked over to his boyfriend who kept cursing and reaching over to touch the chestnuts lying in the open fire pit of their backyard. As Jay walked away from his spot beside their other firepit, he felt the cold Nevada air caress him and he mentally reached out for the warmth again.

This was the first time that Billy had made chestnuts and he wanted to give them a try, especially after hearing about how Jay use to have them when he was a child. Jay let him do it, finding it adorable, but now Jay was finding it quite amusing.

"You okay, babe?"

Jay stepped behind Billy, pulling the other man closer to him and away from the popping chestnuts. Heat caressed Jay's face as he did so and he buried himself in Billy's neck.

Billy growled and then sighed, "Why the fuck do they pop like that?"

Jay laughed and stepped around Billy to grab a pair of tongs. He reached into the fire and grabbed a done chestnut. The nut bursting in the middle like someone reached in and grabbed its heart. Jay placed the cooked nut far from the fire to cool down, "Well, this is definitely what it's supposed to look like."

Billy perked up at that, "Really?"

Jay nodded and gave a slight giggle, stepping toward his boyfriend. He grabbed Billy's hand and pulled the man in, wrapping Billy's arms around his waist, "It's perfect, babe," and he leaned forward, pressing his lips to Billy's.

The warmth of the fire cocooned around them.


End file.
